


Ascension

by VeneficiusBlitzkrieg



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Slow Build, Some Death and fighting here and there, Some of the Characters will be OOC, Sort of AU from the Movie but it will follow the flow of it in a sense, some violence here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeneficiusBlitzkrieg/pseuds/VeneficiusBlitzkrieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land where heroes and villains lived in harmony, two teenage wizards were brought into the land and dragged into the Eternal Conflict of Good VS. Evil which resulted in their separation. Where brown and black goes to darkness while blue and white follows the light. Now after twenty years, one of the sorcerers has a chance to go back to the other. And a budding romance among the spawns of darkness and evil blooms.</p><p>The questions remain: Will the wizards live happily ever after or burn throughout eternity? Will the spawns of darkness find the courage to ascend from darkness and love each other or remain from where they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thadeus here. And welcome to Ascension! This chapter shall be more phan-centric and will explain the backstory (well my interpretation) on the story of Descendants and the backstory of Ascension in general. You will find out soon enough on when the kids come in. For now, enjoy the prologue!
> 
> Oh and if you see "queue" listen to this (kinda helps with the ambiance) and when you see the next "queue" the song ends there:
> 
> The Darkness of Eternity - Final Fantasy IX
> 
> Final Note before the story: I DO NOT own any of the characters you will see and have seen in this story. They belong to their respective networks (or for Dan and Phil's case themselves ehehe) and this work is PURELY fiction. Oh and another thing, let me see if you can tell the tidbits used in the story. I do not own the songs used for the Ambiance of this chapter. Now enough delays! Enjoy the Dawn of the Eternal Conflict Part 1!

**Ascension**

_*Where the lowest of the low become Divine*_

* * *

 

Long ago in a land before the rivalry of Heroes and Villains began; when peace was abundant in the world. There lived two wizards named Daniel James Howell III and Philip Michael Lester II. They were the most powerful and the wisest wizards in the land. The reason for this is because they practice Gray Magic; a kind of rare magic which combines White and Black Magic. Usually when a person is born in a magical family, they are either gifted with the power of Black or White Magic and it is said that this kind of magic is very rare to have.

 

_But our story takes precedence on the day Evil rose to where it was…_

 

“PHIL! HURRY IT UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” exclaimed a brunette teen whose height is slightly shorter than the average human wearing a black and white cloak made for royal advisers. However, his black was more dominant than white. Running after him was another teen who was slightly taller than the brunette but with hair as black as a raven’s feathers. He was also wearing the same cloak but for this individual, white was more dominant than black.

“We wouldn’t be late if a certain SOMEONE hadn’t shot the alarm clock as if it were the Grand Poohbah of Moth Land!” yelled Phil at his companion. “And besides I think they will let us in Dan because we are needed for the ceremony after all.”

All that Dan could do was just smile at this adorable boy. Yes, he has fallen for this playful creature yet he keeps it hidden to avoid awkward meetings and silences. But, unbeknownst to him the other party feels the same way and would like to avoid conflict as much as he can.

“Well excuse me for my reflex and I fixed it.” Said the teen in question as he stopped in front of a grand cathedral, its stained glass windows were decorated with regal colors. An image of a Blue Rose, symbolizing the Kingdom’s, was what catches the eyes of the two wizards.

“Here we are then. Shall we?” asked Dan to Phil. The latter just replied with a nod and a smile as they both opened the doors and entered together.

The crowds looked as the wizards entered. For each row they pass by, signs of reverence were displayed to them. Of course, Dan and Phil reply back in gestures of their own. As they neared the Altar, seven figures stand tall and a dais with a Wand inside a container that shone like a diamond was seen. The two teenage advisers kneel and bow their heads before them.

“King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Fairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Belle please pardon our tardiness.” said Dan as he slowly raised his head to look at Fairy Godmother.

“Yes, we would have been here on time. If a certain SOMEONE, didn’t blow up our alarm clock.” Said Phil as he also raised his head and tried to keep his laughter under control to which he couldn’t. He could also hear giggling from the Queen and the fairies. He also saw that Belle and the King were trying to be serious but even they couldn’t help themselves for a chuckle.

Mickey gestured his Advisers to rise and they did. “You have served me well Dan and Phil. I hope and pray to see that this kingdom will prosper under Prince Adam’s reign with your wisdom and guidance.” said the King to the two teens. He approached them slowly and gestured them to come closer. The tall teens bent down a bit to hear something from their wise yet short ruler.

“Just make sure he doesn’t find my secret stash of chocolate.” He whispered to them. Dan managed to hold down his laughter whilst Phil laughed for a while until he was elbowed by his fellow wizard. The King smiled and gestured the two to take their places. Both advisers bowed to Mickey for the last time and proceeded to their places; Dan to the East and Phil to the West. Dan takes his place and looks at Phil who was busy chatting with Prince Eric, Princess Ariel, Princess Rapunzel, and her boy Flynn Rider (or Eugene).

 

_*Queue The Darkness of Eternity*_

 

“Hello Darling” a voice calls to Dan. He looks towards the source of the voice and he smiles at the woman.

“Hello Cruella. How have you been?” he asked to the blonde woman on his right side who also smiled back at him.

“Everything’s going well Darling! But tell me, how are you and your infatuation over there?”

“Oh, he has no idea that I like him Ella.”

“But Dan,” a new voice comes in the conversation “you better make a move or else he will be gone and so will your happily ever after.”

Dan looks towards his left and sees Mother Gothel checking her nails and face with a small mirror. “If you ever want to be with him, I think you should make your move right now. Well not right now, probably a few minutes after the coronation will do.” She chuckled. Dan was about to reply back to Gothel but she nudged a woman wearing clothes fit for a queen. Who was sitting beside her, “Isn’t that right Grimmi?”

“I have told you once, told you a thousand times after, and now this will be the last time I will be telling you this.” Sighed the royal-looking lady and faced Gothel with glares sharp enough to make it look like her eyes were made from daggers.

“My.Name.Is.Grimhilda” she growled at her. After a while, she kept her composure and looked at Dan with small smile. “As much as I hate to agree with Gothel here, I have to side with her Dan. I suggest you do it quickly now, my dear. I hear that Gaston is trying to make a move on poor little Philip.”

Dan growled when he found out that another person was trying to get his soon-to-be-beloved but that quickly changed when he noticed something or someone was missing among the group of women he was with. “Grimhilda, where is Maleficent?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

_*End of The Darkness of Eternity*_

 

The Queen frowned and shrugged her shoulders “I do not know dear one. Perhaps she will be running late?” was the last thing she said before the chimes, organs, and bells played. Queuing that the Coronation of King Adam who is also known as "The Beast of the Land" has begun. Everyone in the cathedral stood up and looked towards the magnificent doors as they slowly swung open.

King Adam enters looking as serious as he can. Yet both Dan and Phil can sense his nervousness, they both look at each and chuckle on their mutual thought. Each time he passes by, the people bowed their heads in respect towards the future king. As he neared Dan, he looked at him and gave him a small smile. The wizard couldn’t help but blush a little. The Beast of the Land also did the same to Phil but all he got in return was a small bow and a chuckle. Adam continued making his way to the Altar.

 

 The soon-to-be former King smiled at Adam and shook his hand. “You are going to be a fine King, Adam.” Mused Mickey as Adam nodded his head to fulfill his wish. Adam then proceeds to Queen Mickey and gives her a peck on the cheek

“Good luck with the kingdom, King Adam.” She said in her cheery and squeaky voice. The Beast just chuckles and nods in confirmation.

The Fairy Godmother moves towards King Mickey, gently removes his crown, and places it on top of Adam’s head. Walking gently towards the dais, she removes the casing and grabs the wand. The older fairy then faces Adam who kneels down.

“Do you solemnly swear to uphold the laws of our Kingdom and govern our land with honesty, sincerity, and justly?” asked the Godmother to the Beast.

“I do solemnly swear”

The older fairy smiles and looks towards the former king and queen as well as her subordinates and the new king’s girlfriend.

 “Then it is my absolute honor and pleasure to crow-“

 

**_*TBC*_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda don't regret cutting it from there. But don't worry, Part 2 of the Dawn of the Eternal Conflict will be posted soon. So keep it here on Ascension. Stay cool guys and easy on the reviews because this my first attempt


End file.
